sample
by magnum55
Summary: so this is a sample story so check it out this is a brief part of what would be happening in the first 2 or 3 chapters because if you guys want e to make it a chapter story it will be in much greater detail so tell me what you think(:


I'm still alive.

Disclaimer:I do NOT own btr,5 finger death punch or three days grace or the song still alive by lisa miskovski

Logan's pov

"Todays the day. Todays the day im going to tell him and it won't be long until James and Carlos know too "I said to myself while looking in the mirror, today is the day im going to tell Kendall that I've been in love with him since we were 11,yeah I may be only 14 and a freshmen in high school but that doesn't matter I do love him and I know it, just then I heard the tall blond knock on my front door, I had invited him over to help him with his homework since I was the nerd of our group.

I ran downstairs and opened the door, to see Kendall standing there smiling"hey logie you ready to do "homework" ?"He said putting up air quotes

"uh yeah actually I have to talk to you about something Kendall "I said scratching my ear.

"oh umm okay then let's sit down "he said, his face getting serious, leading me to my kitchen table.

"oh hey where are your parents? Kendall said questiongly.

"oh the went out of town so yeah"I said quietly I had to get this out before all of my courage went away.

"ahh okay so what did you want to talk about? "The blond said looking into in my eyes searching them for something but coming up empty handed.

"well, Kendall I don't know how to say this…..but I have been in love with you since we were 11 and I realized it that day you beat up that guy for telling me I'm just a loser" I said quickly looking away.

"You….are in love with me?, so your gay? Kendall asked in disbelief.

"yes,im in love with you and yes I am gay "I said tears already welling n my eyes thinking about what was probably going to happen.

"WHAT THE FUCK LOGAN YOU CANT BE GAY OR IN LOVE WITH ME IT ISNT RIGHT! "Kendall yelled getting up quickly and heading towards the door. I quickly walked towards him but he stopped and "don't talk to me ever again this friendship is over! "He said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Kendall don't do this please! "I yelled as I started bawling. But with that he walked out of the door and slammed it shut, little did I know that was the last time I would talk to him for 2 years, I ran up to my room and threw myself on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

*time skip 4 moths*

After that night I told Kendall everything he went to school the next day and told Carlos and James, and the whole school, James and Carlos had tried to be sympathetic but when they tried to talk to me that Kendall would ruin them too and so they backed off, and after that I was bullied so much then my parents took me out of school, and home schooled me for about two months before I saw a commercial on TV for roque records telling male and female solo singers to send in a video of them singing and that they could be the next big thing, I don't know what compelled me to do it but I sent in a video of me singing the song remember everything by 5 finger death punch, about two weeks later I got a email for them telling me to call a number, I had my mom check it out to make sure it was legit and it was so I went in and recorded a demo and they loved it, so that's why I'm here about to perform a songs and do a interview.

"well here goes nothing "I said walking out onto the stage and I was so surprised to see Kendall in the front row I glared at him and he had two tears go down his face and I just smirked at him and grabbed the micro phone

"How are all you guys doing today?" I said smiling to the crowd.

"GOOOOD!"Everyone screamed, after the crowd had calmed down I said now I will be performing the song never too late so hope you guys like it!

This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

before I sung this part looked directly at Kendal because now I heard from Carlos and James he feels so bad and he missed his best friend and that he tried to kill himself, well that was his problem now

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see this side reflected  
And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?  
And I have left alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life

Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew won't come back  
The time we've lost can't get back  
The life we had won't be ours again

This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
It's not too late, it's never too late.

I sung the last part, and the crowd erupted in cheers and I put the microphone down and walked to sit where the woman named Monica would start the interview,as the crowd calmed down she greeted me.

"hello Logan thank you for being on the show it's an honor"monica said smiling.

"no,thank you for letting me on your show"I said shaking her hand

"we'll let me just say Logan that was quite a s-"just then she was interrupted by kendall standing up and yelling out that he has a question.

"well we are not taking questions right now im sorry"monica said

"nothat's okay ill listen,this should be interesting"I said smirking at Kendall…..

Alright there you go that's the sample tell me fi you want me to write this in greater detail and continue this as a chapter story!(:


End file.
